


Cinco Vezes Paixão

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi, desencontros, johnil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: {JOHNIL} {AGRIDOCE}Onde Johnny e Taeil vão descobrir que mesmo a vida tendo seus altos e baixos, eles podem sim viver um amor.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	Cinco Vezes Paixão

**As 5 vezes em que me apaixonei por Moon Taeil**

**01**

**Número 01**

_ No dia em que eu o conheci pela primeira vez. _

Eu partilhava algumas aulas de artes com Kim Doyoung e ele sempre me dizia que precisava me apresentar seu melhor amigo, pois achava que eu me daria bem com ele.

Combinamos diversas vezes, mas no fim não dava certo. Seu amigo sempre tinha algo pra fazer e não podia sair.

Até que em uma noite em que eu e Doyoung fomos para um barzinho perto da universidade, ele finalmente apareceu por lá.

Quando o vi pensei logo que ele devia ser simpático, pois era o que eu sempre pensava de todas as pessoas. Ele à mesa e ficou a me encarar por alguns segundos.

— Prazer, meu nome é Johnny. — Eu disse, estendendo a mão e quando ele a apertou, pude sentir o quanto devia ser confortável dar um abraço nele.

Conversamos a noite toda e ali eu sabia que estava perdido.

**Número 02**

_ No dia em que vi seu sorriso mais genuíno. _

Estávamos sentados na arquibancada do campo de futebol, em um dia que as aulas haviam sido suspensas por causa de um apagão na universidade e como já estávamos lá, resolvemos conversar um pouco.

Taeil contava sobre sua família e o quanto eles eram importantes para ele.

— Minha mãe é tudo pra mim, eu a vejo com uma santa, pois ela passou a vida se dedicando para todos e ninguém fez a mesma coisa por ela sabe. Então um dia eu quero devolver tudo isso, toda essa dedicação. — Ele disse aquelas palavras com lágrimas nós olhos e um sorriso singelo, mas muito genuíno, muito lindo...

— Você vai conseguir Taeil. — Foi o que eu consegui dizer, sorrindo e o abraçando de lado.

Naquele dia eu percebi que estava apaixonado, e que devia valorizar mais minha família também.

**Número 03**

_ Quando a coisa mais linda do mundo era poder fotografá-lo. _

Meu amor pela fotografia só crescia cada dia mais, junto com a vontade de fotografar Taeil. Principalmente em momentos livres e escondidos.

Seu sorriso era lindo, seu modo de andar, seus cabelos ao vento e sua mania de olhar para o horizonte, pensando sabe-se lá em quê.

Em sua cabeça ele achava que não era tão bonito ou fotogênico, mas se ele soubesse a quantidade de fotos que tenho dele... Ele se sentiria raivoso claro, mas tenho certeza que também iria amar.

Taeil é beleza, é arte, é amor.

**Número 04**

_ Quando eu vi o seu amor pela pintura. _

Taeil amava pintar, e ele era muito bom nisso. Tão bom que eu me sentia emocionado, inebriado por sua leveza ao pintar, por sua beleza natural e suavidade que só ele tinha.

Seus quadros eram as paisagens mais lindas que eu já vi. Algumas eram reais, outras de sua cabeça. Algumas pinturas eram representações de pessoas que ele me disse que amava.

Um dia fui visitá-lo enquanto pintava e ele se assustou ao me ver.

— Desculpa, não sabia que estava tão concentrado. — Falei, ficando atrás dele.

Taeil me encarou e sorriu. — Sem problemas, é que você entrou tão discreto que não te vi.

Puxei um banco e sentei ao seu lado em silêncio, apenas apreciando suas mãos que seguravam o pincel e deslizavam sobre a tela.

— O que você está pintando? É mais alguma representação de alguém que você ama? — Perguntei, curioso.

— Sim, é mais uma delas. — Ele respondeu.

Prestei atenção a sua pintura e vi que se tratava de um homem que observava a figura de um outro homem em cima de um farol distante. Eles se olhavam, mas não podiam se tocar.

— Por que eles estão tão distantes um do outro? — Questionei.

Um sorriso enviesado apareceu em sua boca e ele apenas disse: — Porque a vida que quis assim.

Demorei muito pra perceber que aquele quadro nos representa.

**Número 05**

_ Quando ele disse que também estava apaixonado por mim. _

Era tarde, muito tarde, e ele iria embora para Paris.

Eu não pude impedi-lo, pois seria egoísmo de minha parte. Era sua vida ali, eram os seus sonhos, e eu sabia que ele deveria seguir todos eles. Eu seguiria os meus e torcia para que ele fosse feliz. Eu tentaria ser feliz também.

Chorei a noite inteira um dia antes dele embarcar, pois sabia que havia sido um idiota por não ter dito que o amava, mesmo que muitos já falassem para mim o óbvio. Mas pela manhã me decidi. Corri para encontrar ele no aeroporto e assim poder ser um pouco mais sincero sobre meus sentimentos.

Ao vê-lo, sorri e o abracei apertado. Sentir seu corpo ao meu era alguém que guardaria para sempre.

Olhei bem em seus olhos e segurei suas mãos. Precisava demonstrar de verdade o que estava sentindo.

Segurando as lágrimas, finalmente disse:

— Taeil. Eu sei que você vai embora, mas não se esqueça de mim. Não esqueça que eu... que eu te amo e te amei desde o momento em que te conheci...

Percebi que ele ficou realmente espantado com minhas palavras. Tive medo de não ser correspondido, mas estava me arriscando.

Ele deu seu característico sorriso enviesado e disse:

— Eu... eu também amo você Johnny.

Não pude conter a alegria em saber daquilo e antes dele voar para Paris, o beijei com toda a vontade que tive de beijar aqueles lábios nos três anos em que nos conhecemos.

Eu sabia que não o esqueceria. Não se esquece tão fácil um grande amor assim.

**xxx**

3 anos se passaram.

3 anos que eu não o vejo.

No começo a gente se correspondia todo mês, mas após um ano, fomos perdendo o contato até ele ficar quase zero.

Tudo mudou, nós mudamos, a vida mudou, e algumas coisas aconteceram nesse tempo em que ele esteve fora.

Eu consegui um emprego em uma agência de fotografia e lá conheci o Taeyong. Nós ficamos amigos muito rápido e eu acabei me envolvendo com ele. Em minha cabeça Taeil talvez nunca fosse mais voltar e eu quis viver um novo amor. Mas soube por Doyoung que ele está voltando agora, o que me desestruturou totalmente, pois eu sei que não o esqueci. Eu jamais poderia esquecer o grande amor da minha vida.

Mas agora, deitado na cama ao meu lado, está Lee Taeyong, e não sei o que fazer. É complicado o quanto a vida adulta faz você tomar decisões que se arrepende, mas que você sabe que não pode voltar atrás.

A vida é dura demais, e é como a frase que ele mesmo me disse quando ainda éramos estudantes:  _ "A vida quis assim". _

**02**

  
  


**As 5 vezes em que me apaixonei por Seo Johnny.**

  
  


**Número 01.**

_ No dia em que o conheci pela primeira vez. _

Na época, Doyoung, meu amigo da faculdade, havia falado o mês inteiro que precisava me apresentar a um colega que ele compartilhava algumas aulas de artes.

Lembro que eu não o quis conhecer e em todos os encontros desistia de ir na última hora. Até que depois de Doyoung insistir muito eu acabei indo encontrá-los em um bar perto da universidade.

— Olha só quem chegou!! — Doyoung disse, me encarando incrédulo.

Me aproximei e sentei a mesa com eles dois e encarei bem o rapaz a minha frente, que sorria largo.

Olhando bem para ele, vi o quanto seu sorriso era lindo e único. Um sorriso que contagiava.

— Prazer, meu nome é Johnny. — Ele disse, estendendo sua mão e eu a apertei, sentindo bem seus dedos nos meus, pensando no quanto sua destra era confortável de segurar.

Conversamos a noite toda e trocamos telefone.

**Número 2.**

_ No dia em que descobri que ele era tão apaixonado por música quanto eu. _

— Eu adoro música, de todos os jeitos. — comentou.

Nesse dia estávamos almoçando no RU e pedindo a Deus que nos livrasse de uma indigestão.

— Eu também. Escuto o que me agrada, o que me trás uma sintonia boa.

— Nossa, sim! — Johnny disse, tão animado que eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Era incrível como ele demonstrava paixão pelas pequenas coisas da vida. — Uma das coisas mais lindas do mundo pra mim é o quanto a música pode te tocar e te fazer sonhar, chorar, relembrar e criar novas lembranças.

Naquele momento, passamos a ouvir ao fundo Can't take my eyes off you e eu pensei comigo mesmo que Johnny era bom demais pra ser verdade.

**Número 3.**

_ Quando viajamos para Jeju e eu descobri seu amor pela fotografia. _

— Esse lugar é lindo, eu nunca me cansarei de vir aqui. — Johnny disse, enquanto tirava fotos e mais fotos da praia, com um sorriso no rosto.

— O que você mais gosta de fotografar? — perguntei, como quem não quer nada.

— Paisagens e pessoas que eu amo.

— Hmm... — apenas murmurei, sorrindo.

Johnny olhou para mim e com a câmera apontada para meu rosto, disse: — Você é uma dessas pessoas.

Assustei-me com seu movimento, mas logo ri em seguida, pedindo que voltasse para a paisagem. Não gostava muito de fotos.

Logo ele já estava concentrado em seu próprio mundo. E eu me perdi nele.

Seus cabelos desgrenhados, mas lindo da mesma forma. Seus lábios semiabertos. O modo como ele os mordia para se concentrar no momento em que tirava uma foto... Me fazia pensar em diversas coisas. Seu moletom cinza... Eu o dera de presente de aniversário e ele disse que era perfeito.

Eu podia sentar e pintar um quadro só daquela cena. Johnny era perfeito nos pequenos detalhes. Estava fascinado, ferrado, fodido e apaixonado. Não podia mais negar isso.

**Número 04.**

_ Quando ele me falou sobre o amor. _

— Vamos lá Johnny! Você precisa resumir o amor em uma frase, qualquer uma. — Doyoung disse, curioso e eu observei, a espera de sua resposta.

Vi quando ele respirou fundo e me olhando nos olhos, disse:

— O amor? É olhar para a pessoa amada e entender que sua vida está nas mãos dela.

Doyoung aplaudiu e eu engoli em seco. Johnny ainda me encarava e eu podia jurar que ele estava me lendo por inteiro. Me senti despido e entregue em suas mãos. Seu olhar penetrante me deixou desnorteado, e eu fugi, como sempre.

Olhei para meu celular e levantei rápido da mesa.

— Para onde vai Taeil? — Ele perguntou, segurando minha mão esquerda e me encarando.

— Preciso... preciso ir pro dormitório. Tenho que terminar um trabalho de artes visuais — Ele me soltou e vi seu rosto murchar.

Ali eu entendi que queria, queria que minha vida estivesse em suas mãos.

**Número 05.**

_ Quando ele teve mais coragem que eu para continuar a falar sobre o amor. _

Estava fugindo, como sempre.

O conheci por três anos e estava viajando para Paris. Havia recebido uma bolsa de mestrado e não poderia perder essa oportunidade.

Chorei por ser um covarde em todos os anos que passei ao lado de Johnny. Eu nunca havia dito que o amava.

No aeroporto porém, antes de embarcar eu o vi. Seus olhos pareciam assustados e estava aparentemente nervoso.

Ao encontrá-lo pude sentir seu abraço forte a me envolver e quis chorar, mas me contive.

— Taeil. — Johnny segurou minhas duas mãos e olhou fixamente em meus olhos. Aquele olhar, aquele maldito olhar que me deixava hipnotizado. — Eu sei que você vai embora, mas não se esqueça de mim. Não esqueça que eu... que eu te amo e te amei desde o momento em que te conheci...

Não pude deixar de me espantar com aquelas palavras. Eu jamais imaginaria que ele também estivera apaixonado.

Tomei uma coragem que jamais havia tido.

— Eu... eu também amo você Johnny.

Naquele dia, antes de voar para Paris, ele me beijou e quando eu finalmente provei de seus lábios, sabia que levaria comigo todos os dias preciosos que passei ao seu lado.

**xxx**

_ Três anos se passaram. _

Três anos longe de minha família, amigos e dele. Principalmente dele.

Estou voltando para a Coréia, mas estou com medo. Me sinto nervoso. Irei pousar em alguns minutos e recebi uma mensagem de Doyoung dizendo que ele e Johnny estão me esperando no aeroporto.

Sei que a partir do momento em que eu me encontrar com Johnny Seo, será instantâneo, e outras cinco vezes mais, irei me apaixonar.

Mas dessa vez, não fugirei.

**03**

  
  


**As 5 vezes em que tentei encarar a realidade**

  
  


Desceu do avião e seu coração palpitava cada vez mais forte. Moon Taeil voltava para seu lar, para sua família, para seus amigos e para  _ ele _ . Ansiava por esse momento de poder olhar em seus olhos e não desistir, não fraquejar. Sabia que a distância podia ter feito as coisas mudarem entre os dois, mas tinha esperança de que não.

Pegou sua mala na esteira e andou por um caminho longo, o nervosismo subindo cada vez mais e atingindo suas veias. Passou pela porta de desembarque e ao longe pôde ver os dois amigos no meio daquelas pessoas o esperando com plaquinhas que continha seu nome. Doyoung parecia mais alto e bonito com os cabelos castanhos e Taeil respirou fundo ao ver que o cabelo de Johnny ainda era preto, mas um pouco mais curto, o que lhe dava um charme maior junto com os óculos redondos que usava. Johnny era bonito de todas as formas, mas Taeil sentiu que aqueles óculos eram uma afronta para si de tão lindo que aquele homem ficara.

— Olha só pra esse cara! Como tá bonito! — Doyoung gritou, correndo para esmagar um Taeil sorridente e cansado.

— E você? Mudou muito também, tá bonito demais. — Taeil disse, retribuindo aquele abraço apertado com alegria.

Quando se separaram olhou para trás e Johnny parecia acanhado, mas ainda assim sorria feito um bobo. A felicidade que os dois sentiam em se reencontrar era maior do que qualquer coisa que possa ter ficado em branco entre ambos. Johnny se aproximou e o abraçou enfim, sentindo a maciez de seus cabelos, agora acastanhados e seu cheiro, aquele cheiro tão característico só dele.

— Seja bem-vindo de volta Taeil. — Disse baixinho em seu ouvido, o que causou um certo arrepio no mais velho.

Taeil sorriu, não podia parar de sorrir ao vê-lo. 

— Obrigado… Você está lindo com esse cabelo e os óculos. — Conseguiu comentar, mesmo sentindo que poderia morrer de vergonha por dentro.

Quando se separaram Taeil viu um rapaz um pouco mais baixo e de cabelo loiro aparecer por trás de Johnny um pouco alvoroçado demais.

— Estou muito atrasado? — Comentou, olhando de Johnny para Doyoung.

Taeil não sabia onde se enfiar e nem quem aquele cara poderia ser. Olhou para Doyoung, mas viu o amigo virar o rosto com pressa, como se quisesse evitar algo. 

Johnny sorriu sem jeito e passou os braços pelo ombro do rapaz loiro, olhando para Taeil.

— Taeil, quero te apresentar Lee Taeyong, meu namorado.

Taeil congelou, tentou processar aquela informação e pensou em perguntar novamente, só para desencargo de consciência, mas sabia que não devia. Aquele climão apareceu, os três ficaram a se olhar por uns segundos, até que o ar dos pulmões do Moon pareceram voltar com tudo.

— Ah! Nossa! Que demais! — Taeil disse, tentando sorrir e apertando as mãos do rapaz loiro animado.

— Bem-vindo Taeil! Ouvi falar muito de você!

Taeil encarou Johnny com um tom arisco e irônico em seus olhos.

— É mesmo! Que legal saber disso! — Respondeu, voltando a olhar para Taeyong, que parecia longe demais para se tocar do que estava realmente acontecendo ali.

Doyoung respirou fundo e chegou perto de Taeil, abraçando-o de lado.

— Agora que todos se conhecem vamos para minha casa, teremos uma confraternização para comemorar sua volta!

Taeil encarou o amigo de lado. — Vocês sabem que não precisava.

— Precisava sim. — Johnny quem respondeu.

Taeil ainda encarou-o por alguns segundos, mas logo fechou a cara. Os quatro então decidiram sair daquele amontoado de pessoas. Doyoung carregava as malas de Taeil e reclamava ao mesmo tempo com os outros dois que ficaram de conversinha com o recém chegado e nada faziam para ajudar.

Ao chegarem na casa de Doyoung, Taeil cruzou os braços, indignado. Eles haviam pendurado uma faixa que dizia em letras garrafais “BEM-VINDO MOON TAEIL”, o que o deixou pensando no quanto aquilo parecia mais uma festinha de crianças da oitava série em que o amiguinho voltava de viagem.

— Vocês me pagam por essa faixa ridícula! — Taeil esbravejou, jogando travesseiros nos dois, que gargalhavam alto.

— Foi ideia do Johnny, falo mesmo. — Doyoung disse, correndo para a cozinha.

Taeil se esparramou no sofá, só queria comer alguma coisa e se jogar em uma cama. Johnny sentou ao seu lado e Taeyong o seguiu, sentando-se no braço do sofá. O apartamento do amigo era pequeno, mas parecia ser aconchegante, o tipo de coisa que o Moon amava. Doyoung surgiu com uma bandeja cheia de pãezinhos recheados e os colocou na mesa de centro.

— Johnny, pega as cervejas e os outros petiscos. — pediu.

Johnny levantou e seguiu para a cozinha, equilibrando algumas cervejas em uma das mãos e uma bandeja com petiscos na outra.

— Hmm, que gostoso. — Taeil disse ao provar. — Quem fez?

Taeyong levantou a mão e disse: — Eu que fiz, é uma das minhas especialidades.

Taeil lembrou que não estava a sós com seus dois amigos e olhou para o Lee e sorriu, cumprimentando-o.

— Estão realmente bons!

— Se quiser te ensino depois como fazer o molho.

Taeil balançou a cabeça, animado. — Com certeza vou querer saber!

Johnny observava a conversa enquanto distribuía as cervejas.

— Mas e aí? O que planeja fazer aqui? — Taeyong perguntou.

Taeil bebeu um pouco da cerveja e disse: — Vou abrir um atelier com o Doyoung, já temos nosso projeto todo arquitetado.

— Sério? — Johnny perguntou, olhando de Doyoung para Taeil. — Eu não sabia! Por isso o Do estava tão misterioso. — Deu duas batidinhas no braço do amigo que estava na outra poltrona.

— Sim, nós vamos começar essa semana já!

— Eu quero ir ver o lugar e tirar algumas fotos! — Taeyong se pronunciou. — Johnny vem comigo né? 

O clima esquisito surgiu de novo. Johnny tomou um gole demorado e constrangedor demais para todos ali.

— Ah… vamos sim. Vai ser ótimo. — respondeu enfim.

Conversaram ainda por mais algum tempo sobre viagens, sobre projetos, sobre como andava a cidade. Mas no fim Taeil decidiu ir deitar e lá pelas seis horas se despediram.

xxx

— Olha, nem vem olhando pra mim com essa cara de emburrado, que eu não tenho culpa de nada. — Doyoung disse, escovando os dentes e vendo a expressão impassível do amigo pelo espelho.

Taeil cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar.

— Eu não disse nada Doyoung. 

Cuspiu na pia e lavou a boca com pressa. — Eu não preciso que fale nada, sua expressão entrega tudo.

— Mas eu também não senti nada ora!

— Sentiu sim. Sentiu raiva do Johnny que eu sei, não sou bobo. — Disse passando a toalha no rosto. — Eu nem sabia que ele ia trazer o namorado, foi de última hora pelo visto eu vou falar com-

— Quê? Não precisa falar nada com ele Doyoung, não quero saber dele! — parou o amigo no meio do corredor. — Voltei para Seul com o objetivo de montar o atelier com você e nada além disso.

Doyoung deu de ombros. — Tá bom então. — Seguiu seu caminho para o quarto.

Taeil também se trancou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, olhando para aquele teto bonito e logo sentindo a visão embaçar com aquela luz forte. Aquele quarto seria seu por um bom tempo até poder encontrar seu próprio apartamento.

Não sabia o que pensar mais sobre Johnny e nem queria. Ele estava namorando, havia feito sua escolha enfim, e Taeil teria que aprender a lidar com aquilo. Somente queria focar em seu trabalho e nada mais. Desligou as luzes do quarto e dormiu rapidamente.

xxx

Os dias passaram voando e Taeil tentava tirar os problemas da cabeça administrando as obras em seu atelier. Tudo precisava estar nos conformes e pronto antes do final daquele mês.

Algumas de suas pinturas ainda precisavam ser exportadas de Paris para Seul, mas quase tudo já estava terminado, o que o deixava mais tranquilo para continuar. 

Naquela tarde precisava apenas organizar os móveis e verificar o restante da pintura que estavam fazendo. Enquanto terminava de olhar esses detalhes sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se virou, dando de cara com Taeyong.

— Eu disse que viria né? — Taeyong falou, cumprimentando Taeil com um abraço apertado, deixando-o um pouco nervoso com aquela aproximação.

— Obrigado… Já estamos quase terminando tudo. — Taeil respondeu.

— Eu sei, mas queria tirar uma fotos para expor no dia de inauguração. Vai ser legal as pessoas verem o progresso da obra. — respondeu, animado.

Taeil assentiu, sorrindo um pouco desconcertado. — Tudo bem, fique à vontade. — disse, apertando o ombro direito de Taeyong em um carinho genuíno, mas acanhado.

Taeyong sorriu e saiu com a câmera na mão, passando a tirar fotos de todos os locais e Taeil tentou focar em sua própria organização, indo atrás de Doyoung que estava do outro lado do atelier, conversando com alguns dos investidores. No entanto foi parado novamente por outra mão em seu ombro. Virou-se, olhando para trás e viu que Johnny se encontrava em sua frente, um pouco acanhado e estranho demais para seu gosto.

— O-oi. — Johnny disse, acenando.

Taeil cruzou os braços, um pouco emburrado. — O que faz aqui?

— Eu vim com o Taeyong, para tirar fotos… Você sabia né?

— Pensava que só ele viria. — respondeu, sério.

— Eu disse que ajudaria também, você sabe…

Taeil deu de ombros, tentando sorrir. — Tá. Tudo bem. — Disse, virando-se de costas, mas sendo impedido pelo outro, que o puxou para perto, um tanto apreensivo.

— O que você quer Johnny? — Taeil perguntou entredentes, já sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de si. 

— Eu… eu não sabia que as coisas chegariam a esse nível… — Johnny parecia totalmente fora de órbita, nervoso. Suas mãos começaram a suar frio. — Nós paramos de nos falar e… eu conheci o Taeyong e…

Taeil colocou a mão na boca de Johnny, que assustou-se com o movimento súbito. — Pode parar aí Johnny.

— M-mas…

— Não quero saber de nada sobre sua vida entendeu? Nada. — Taeil disse firme, e antes que as lágrimas descessem por seus olhos resolveu se afastar com pressa. Não queria ouvir as desculpas daquele homem, nem ouvir palavras vazias que no fim não resolveriam nada entre eles dois. 

Correu para a outra sala e avistou Doyoung que falava animado com os investidores.

— Doyoung, você pode ficar só? Preciso mesmo ir. — Taeil disse, já sentindo sua respiração pesar.

Doyoung achou esquisito o comportamento do melhor amigo, mas assentiu com a cabeça. 

— Tudo bem, eu fico aqui até terminarem tudo. — Taeil deu um leve sorriso e segui para a rua. Pediu um táxi e correu para o apartamento. 

O caminho inteiro tentou mentalizar coisas boas em sua mente, mas era impossível quando pensava que Johnny não estava consigo, que em vez de estar ao seu lado na cama, dormia com outro, beijava outro e sentia outro em vez de si. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, mas era complicado, muito complicado se livrar deles.

Jogou-se em sua cama e por ali ficou refletindo até adormecer e entrar em seus sonhos mais profundos. Ao menos neles não teria medo de encarar seus problemas.

  
  


**04**

  
  


**As 5 vezes em que tentei me afastar, mas não consegui**

  
  


O tempo passou e passou, e o atelier de Moon Taeil e Kim Dongyoung era realmente um sucesso. Suas obras vendiam com facilidade e cada vez mais encomendas de novas pinturas eram feitas. Doyoung sentia-se realizado com seu trabalho e Taeil também, apesar de sentir-se solitário em alguns momentos. 

Com três meses de moradia em Seul já estava em um apartamento só seu e buscava a tranquilidade naquela ótima cobertura com vista privilegiada da cidade para poder pintar seus quadros em paz.

Naquela tarde enquanto terminava de desenhar aquela bela vista da cidade pela centésima vez. Taeil se pegou a pensar no dia da inauguração do atelier, do sucesso que foi. De todos que foram prestigiar seu trabalho e o de Doyoung. Lembrou que Johnny apareceu lá ao lado de Taeyong e seu coração ficou apertado ao vê-los juntos no começo da festa, mas sentiu um aperto maior quando ao final teve uma conversa séria com o amigo.

Estavam a sós naquele escritório e já era tarde. Taeil já sentia o álcool lhe consumir aos poucos, mas precisava focar e guardar alguns papéis na gaveta da escrivaninha para poder ir para casa. Não sabia como havia parado ali com Johnny Suh, só sabia que havia ido parar no canto da sala, sendo pressionado pelo mais alto com força.

— Johnny é… é melhor você me soltar agora. — Disse, com o restante de consciência que ainda lhe restava.

— Eu só quero te parabenizar e te dizer o quanto eu te amo… — Johnny disse, sorrindo e envolvendo a cintura do menor, deixando-o com o coração acelerado.

— Você não pode dizer isso Johnny. — Encarou o amigo, que parecia cada vez mais bêbado. — Nós não temos mais nada e você está com o Taeyong…

Johnny afastou-se, encarando Taeil com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Eu sei… é tudo tão difícil para mim…

Taeil se segurou para não chorar também. Mas empurrou o amigo enfim, não podiam ser vistos naquela sala escura abraçados daquele jeito.

— Não quero mais ver você falar sobre amor comigo Johnny. Enquanto não se decidir sobre seus sentimentos e sobre o que quer não me procure dessa forma. — Taeil conseguiu dizer antes de bater a porta do escritório.

Já fazia um pouco mais de quatro meses daquele episódio e desde então não havia falado mais com Johnny. Estavam um pouco afastados, sabia disso. Mas ainda se falavam de vez em quando por telefone e se viam em saídas com amigos, contanto que a distância entre os dois fosse segura o suficiente. Taeil sabia que era melhor assim, ficar um tempo afastados podia assegurar que nenhum dos dois cometesse mais nenhuma loucura ou dissesse algo que não deveria. Com dificuldade saiu de seus pensamentos e devaneios quando ouviu seu celular tocar alto. Levantou-se e seguiu para a sala, vendo que Doyoung o ligava.

— Alô?

— Taeil, está livre hoje a noite? 

— Estou sim Do. Por quê?

— Johnny está mal e queria sair apenas com nós dois… — Sentiu a voz do amigo um pouco baixa no telefone.

— Apenas nós três? Você acha que eu devo ir mesmo?

— Ele terminou o namoro com o Taeyong e precisa da gente.

— Ah… — Respirou fundo. — Tudo bem então…

xxx

Taeil chegou ao bar com o coração na mão. Já fazia tanto tempo que não conversava com Johnny que era esquisito encontrá-lo nessas circunstâncias. Esperava que ele estivesse bem ao menos.

Ele estava cabisbaixo na última mesa do bar, encostada na parede e parecia atento ao copo de whisky que entornava. Ao ver Taeil se aproximar esboçou um leve sorriso.

— Você está atrasado. — Johnny disse, com um olhar vago.

— Está mesmo, mas nós chegamos faz meia hora então tá de boa. — Doyoung respondeu, virando um copo de vidro na direção de Taeil e enchendo de cerveja.

Taeil deu de ombros e sentou, calado. O coração pulsando forte e o nervosismo teimando em surgir. Respirou fundo e tentou não surtar.

— Mas e aí? Como vocês estão? — perguntou e logo arrependeu-se.

— Eu tô de boa. — Doyoung respondeu, batendo na própria testa de leve e olhando para Taeil como se ele tivesse cometido um crime.

Johnny riu soprado e inclinou o copo de whisky, olhando para os dois amigos.

— Vamos beber hoje até cair, pois eu não quero saber de mais nada. — disse.

Taeil e Doyoung sorriram e concordaram, enquanto enchiam seus copos de cerveja novamente.

xxx

**Dois meses depois.**

Taeil terminava de mobiliar seu apartamento e contava com a ajuda de seus dois amigos naquele dia quente. Era mais um daqueles sábados de sol que mais pediam uma praia ou um passeio pelos parques, mas lá estavam os três amigos enfurnados em um apartamento bagunçado.

— Coloca essas caixas aí nesse canto que já vou olhar, estão tocando a campainha. — Taeil gritou, se dirigindo para a porta.

Abriu e se deparou com um homem estranho, segurando um envelope.

— Entrega para o senhor. — o entregador disse.

— Porque não deixaram na recepção? Eu poderia pegar lá. — questionou, não era de receber pacotes na porta.

— Disseram que era urgente e de suma importância que o senhor recebesse hoje. — o homem explicou.

— Tudo bem. — disse, pegando o envelope e abrindo-o com pressa.

Taeil sentou-se no sofá da sala e tateou o envelope, não havia nada escrito e achou esquisito.

— O que é isso? — Doyoung perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

— Recebeu encomenda na porta? Que importante. — Johnny brincou, sentando-se também, curioso para saber do que se tratava.

Taeil abriu devagar e estranhou o que viu. Tinha uma folha com alguns avisos e outros papéis que pareciam ser importantes.

— Eu não sei bem, tá tudo em francês… — Mexeu um pouco mais nos papéis. — Ah! Tem uma folha igual a primeira em inglês pelo menos!

— Anda, lê logo que quero saber o que é! — Doyoung disse, entusiasmado.

Tail ajeitou-se no sofá e leu em voz alta: — Nós da Academia Francesa de Belas Artes temos a honra de anunciar que sua proposta de abrir um Atelier conosco foi aceita. Precisamos urgente de sua resposta e da sua vinda para organizar todos os detalhes conosco. Estaremos no aguardo do seu contato.

— Meu Deus! Eles querem abrir um atelier em Paris? — Doyoung gritou, animado.

Johnny arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

— Que ótima notícia! Parabéns a vocês! — disse, comemorando com palmas e pulos sentados no sofá.

— Eu… eu nem sei o que dizer! Não mandamos nenhuma proposta para Paris de atelier pelo que me lembro mandamos?

Doyoung gargalhou alto. 

— Eu enviei! Junto com as nossas pinturas!

Taeil arregalou os olhos. Não sabia se ria, se gritava se chorava, estava em êxtase. 

— Eu te mato seu desgraçado! Você não me disse nada! — Riu alto, jogando um travesseiro no amigo.

Taeil levantou e abraçou Doyoung, que não sabia se ria ou chorava. Johnny se aproximou e abraçou os dois e os três ficaram um bom tempo naquela posição, abraçados em silêncio, pensando em mais nada.

Após se recompor Doyoung levantou a cabeça e disse no meio dos dois que ainda o abraçavam:

— Mas vocês sabem que vai levar tempo para abrir o atelier em Paris num é? Talvez tenhamos que ficar por um ano ou mais lá. — a voz saiu abafada, mas os outros dois conseguiram ouvir tudo com clareza.

Johnny se afastou em seguida, não podia acreditar que depois de ter Taeil de volta em sua vida ele já teria que ir embora de novo.

— Nossa… eu nem pensei nisso…— Taeil respondeu, sentindo-se confuso.

— Mas olha… é uma grande oportunidade para vocês dois… — Johnny disse, sem saber onde se enfiar ou o que realmente dizer. Seu coração batia descompassado por ter tocado em Taeil e só de pensar em não tê-lo mais perto assim já o fazia sentir-se desesperado por dentro.

Taeil encarou Johnny por alguns segundos, sentindo como se fosse chorar copiosamente. Respirou fundo e botou um sorriso nos lábios, precisava ser forte.

— Nós vamos decidir melhor não é Doyoung? 

Doyoung sorriu, limpando os resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto.

— Vamos sim… vai dar certo.

  
  


**05**

**As cinco vezes em que tentei te esquecer, mas não consegui.**

Era chegado o grande dia. Taeil e Doyoung estavam viajando para Paris e iriam abrir uma filial de suas obras e realizar viagens por quase toda a Europa realizando exposições. Todos esse trabalho talvez levasse de 6 meses ou mais para terminar e esse tempo era o que mais estava mexendo com Johnny. Com tudo já quase pronto, ele sabia que precisaria ficar longe mais uma vez de seu amado, mas não podia pedir que ele ficasse, sabia que seria egoísmo de sua parte. Naquela semana antes da viagem aproveitou para ao menos ficar ao lado do Moon antes que ele partisse de vez.

— Então você vai mesmo amanhã. — Johnny afirmou ao olhar para Taeil enquanto o via terminar de arrumar sua mala.

— Vou. — respondeu rápido, concentrado em seus afazeres. — Uma pena que você não estará lá no aeroporto para se despedir.

Johnny deu um meio sorriso e apoiou-se na parede do quarto do mais velho, olhando para a janela que mostrava um finalzinho de tarde e o início de uma bonita noite. Engoliu em seco ao constatar o óbvio: ficaria mesmo longe de novo, não aguentava, não podia aguentar.

— E se eu for com vocês? — perguntou.

Taeil parou o que estava fazendo, era quase como se tivesse levado um susto. Olhou para Johnny com sua testa franzida e tentou sorrir.

— Mas e seu trabalho? E sua vida? Você já tem tudo aqui.

Johnny sentou-se e se arrastou até estar perto o suficiente de Taeil.

— Não sei se você já sabe, mas minha vida é você Taeil.

O rosto de Taeil tornou-se sombrio de repente. Respirou fundo e tocou de leve na bochecha de Johnny, deslizando suavemente.

— Eu sei… — quase desistiu de falar, mas continuou. — Você também é minha vida, querido. — abriu um sorriso. — Mas… você sabe que não é assim tão fácil não é?

— Eu posso largar tudo e viver com você.

— Não, não posso deixar que faça isso. Não me sentiria bem.

— Não consigo entender você Taeil. — Johnny levantou do chão, indignado. 

— Johnny… vem aqui, vamos conversar. — Taeil pediu, levantando rapidamente e tentando se aproximar do maior.

— Você diz que também me ama, mas não me quer por perto.

Taeil balançou a cabeça em negação, seguindo Johnny pelo corredor do seu apartamento.

— Ah pelo amor de Deus né Johnny! Você parece uma criança birrenta que quer ditar as coisas ao seu modo!

— Não, não é verdade.

Johnny parou no corredor e cruzou os braços, ouvindo os passos rápidos do Moon cada vez mais perto.

— Se está feliz mesmo por mim então esteja… — Taeil sentia seu rosto em brasa. — Não posso prometer nada quando estou indo atrás dos meus sonhos! — vociferou com os dedos no peito do mais velho. Estavam a centímetros de distância agora.

Johnny quis ficar bravo, mas ao sentir aquele perfume forte invadir suas narinas, engoliu em seco e imediatamente colocou suas mãos na cintura de Taeil, fechando os olhos em um pedido desesperado para beijá-lo. Taeil não podia fugir e deu o primeiro passo ao encostar os lábios nos do outro. Era como se vários choques pudessem passar por seu corpo inteiro. Não lembrava a última vez que sentira os lábios do amigo, mas entendeu naquela hora que era um caminho sem volta.

Quando as línguas encostaram foi como se estivessem encontrado o que faltava em suas vidas. Taeil relaxou nos braços do maior e levou suas mãos para seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto. Johnny envolveu suas mãos no rosto pequeno do Moon e o beijou com vontade, como se não quisesse que aquele contato jamais fosse quebrado. Ambos não sabiam bem o que fazer, mas sabiam que não queriam que aquilo acabasse tão cedo.

Johnny desceu as mãos pelos ombros do mais velho e deslizou as mãos até sua cintura novamente, levantando sua camisa de uma vez só e quebrando aquele contato labial apenas por alguns instantes. As respirações já podiam ser ouvidas, mas não eram de cansaço e sim de urgência. Ambos tinham urgência de algo que estava preso em seus seres.

Taeil fez o mesmo com o outro, puxando-o com pressa para seu quarto. Não queria pensar mais em amor ou amizade, em certo e errado, em ficar ou não, apenas queria Johnny e ficar ao seu lado por aquela noite, ao menos por aquela noite. E Johnny sabia, sabia disso e também o queria. Em uma confusão de roupas jogadas na cama, desligaram as luzes e com todo o tempo do mundo que achavam que tinham, se amaram enquanto podiam.

XXX

Pela manhã, Johnny acordou um pouco atordoado e olhou para o lado, vendo que Taeil ainda dormia profundamente. Ficou a observá-lo por um tempo, um misto de alegria e tristeza em sua mente. Para não tornar as coisas piores e dramáticas demais, resolveu levantar com cautela e vestiu sua roupa, indo embora logo em seguida.

Um tempo depois Taeil acordou e olhou para o nada ao ver que Johnny não estava mais ali. Não iria atrás, sabia que era a despedida. Respirou fundo e levantou para terminar de arrumar sua mala e se preparar para a viagem.

XXX

Chegou atrasadíssimo, quase perdeu o embarque. Doyoung o esperava com uma cara não muito animadora.

— Mas que demora hein? Tava fazendo o quê? — questionou quando se encontraram na fila de embarque de última hora.

— Eu acabei deixando pra arrumar o restante das coisas agora pela manhã, aí já viu. Tive que correr.

Doyoung arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— O que aconteceu com o Taeil tão organizado e que prepara tudo com antecedência?

Taeil nem olhou pro amigo, engoliu em seco e ficou na sua calado. Doyoung olhou desconfiado pro amigo.

— Aí tem coisa, você não é disso Moon Tael, te conheço. — sacudiu o mais velho de leve e sorriu. — Conta logo ou a gente nem viaja mais.

Taeil balançou a cabeça e tentou segurar o riso, mas foi inútil.

— Ah… foi o Johnny… — disse em um fio de voz.

Doyung parou e olhou para o nada, tentando processar aquela frase. Olhou para o Moon e levou as mãos a boca, estupefato.

— Você e o Johnny?! Como assim garoto me conta essa história direito!

— Meu Deus Doyoung não grita! — Taeil falou entredentes, dando um leve beliscão no amigo. — Apenas aconteceu… — sorriu, tentando se comportar.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde algo sério entre vocês iria acontecer, só não sabia que seria dessa forma, com você mais uma vez indo embora.

Taeil sentiu o ar preso na garganta. Era difícil encarar essa realidade, mas não podia fazer nada.

— Pois é… — conseguiu falar, enfim.

Entraram no avião e se prepararam para a longa viagem. Taeil olhava pela janela, observando e tentando lembrar da paisagem e da noite maravilhosa e sem arrependimentos que teve. Sabia que não o esqueceria assim tão fácil e aqueles momentos ao seu lado, a noite anterior, os toques, gemidos e declarações que deram um ao outro jamais poderiam ser apagados.

XXX

6 meses depois

As exposições faziam o maior sucesso. Doyoung e Taeil sentiam-se realizados em poder mostrar seus talentos para o povo Europeu. Em menos de três meses já estavam abrindo outra filial na Espanha e com isso aumentando seu capital. 

Taeil não parava, trabalhava sem parar e até Doyoung estranhava esse jeito novo do amigo. Todo sério, envolto em seus próprios negócios e sem tempo para diversão. Johnny ligara pelos primeiros dois meses. Os dois mandavam mensagens constantes um para o outro. No entanto, com o passar dos dias o Moon decidiu que era melhor esquecer o passado e focar em seu trabalho. Já não respondia as mensagens de Johnny tinha alguns meses e também não recebia mais ligações.

Doyoung estava preocupado, queria ter seu amigo alegre de volta. Mas Taeil pensava que em sua cabeça ainda tinha muito o que fazer por ali e não tinha tempo para  _ namoricos _ de internet ou telefone. Não queria pensar que não veria o amor de sua vida tão cedo, então achava melhor se ocupar com qualquer coisa que viesse em sua cabeça.

— Taeil, você tá demais cara. Vamos sair hoje, tomar uma cerveja, é sábado!

— Não Dodo, me desculpa, pode ir sem mim mesmo. — ele respondia, deixando o amigo estressado.

Os dias foram passando e Doyoung não aguentava mais, precisava fazer alguma coisa, e seria rápido.

XXX

— Taeil, vamos sair amanhã? É sexta e aqui perto tem um bar com temática dos anos 80 que é a sua cara!

— Temos que enviar algumas pinturas ainda, não tenho tempo Doyoung. — Taeil respondeu, mexendo em algumas papeladas em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Doyoung se aproximou do amigo e afastou os papéis dele. Taeil levantou a cabeça e encarou o Kim com seu ar sério.

— Chega Taeil. Chega de fugir de seus sentimentos tá bom?

O rosto dele se tornou sombrio na hora. 

— O quê… Do que você tá falando?

Doyoung sentou de frente para o amigo e segurou suas mãos.

— Eu sei que você tá focando no trabalho porque não quer pensar no Johnny, eu saquei isso tem um tempo já.

— Como assim?

— Vocês nem se falam mais! Todas as vezes que ele me ligou durante esse mês e perguntei se você queria falar com ele, você desconversou e disse que estava ocupado demais para isso. — Doyoung olhou sério pro amigo. — Você não pode se fechar para o mundo assim cara. Se não deu certo com ele, ao menos tente viver, fazer dar certo com um outro alguém, não mate quem você é por dentro.

Taeil fechou mais ainda a cara, logo desabando em cima da mesa em um choro agudo e sofrido. Doyoung sabia do que estava falando. Ainda segurando as mãos do amigo, levantou e o abraçou por trás na cadeira, tentando confortá-lo de alguma forma.

— Me perdoa Dodo, eu me afastei até de você e isso foi horrível…

— Calma, calma. Tá tudo bem, vamos recomeçar…

— Eu… vou recomeçar, vou tentar viver, me dê apenas alguns dias tá bom? Preciso me reorganizar.

Doyoung deu um meio sorriso e abraçou mais forte o amigo, sentindo seu coração bater rápido. Esperava que ele ficasse melhor.

XXX

Alguns dias depois os dois já estavam no novo bar temático e Taeil sentia-se mais leve. As sextas eram as noites do flashback e a música dos anos 80 rolava solta. Bebiam cerveja e comiam à vontade.

— Gostei demais daqui, ótima escolha Dodo. — disse, levantando a latinha.

— Obrigado, eu sei que sou o máximo. — Doyoung levantou sua latinha para brindar com o amigo enquanto sorria de ponta a ponta.

— Nossa, essa é a minha música… — Taeil disse assim que começou a tocar Eternal Flame a toda altura.

— Essa música é ótima mesmo.

Um bom tempo depois os dois já estavam um pouquinho bêbados e resolveram ir para casa. Como o apartamento onde moravam era perto, dava para seguir a pé. A noite estava bem fria, mas estavam bem agasalhados. Paris era uma cidade iluminada em todos os lugares e trazia uma alegria genuína para qualquer pessoa. Taeil se pegou a sorrir quando olhou para aquelas luzes e fez um pedido para que sua vida fosse um pouco mais alegre agora que estava voltando aos eixos.

Chegaram em seu prédio e Doyoung se apoiou em Taeil para que os dois pudessem subir juntos. Estavam feito loucos rindo à beça e quase tropeçando pelo corredor antes de chegar.

— Ai essa noite foi tudo de bom! 

— Foi sim, só faltou o Johnny. — Doyoung disse, com quem não quer nada.

Taeil parou no corredor e sorriu. — Verdade, só faltou ele mesmo.

— Estou aqui.

Taeil parou ao ouvir aquela voz. O corredor estava escuro, e pensou se aquilo tinha a possibilidade de ser uma alucinação. No entanto, ousou falar:

— Quem… quem é?

De repente a luz acendeu-se e Taeil pôde enfim ver quem estava à sua frente. Olhou para o chão e uma infinidade de malas estava mais ao canto. Queria processar tudo aquilo corretamente, mas sentia-se confuso.

— Johnny? É você mesmo?

Johnny suspirou profundamente e sorriu.

— Sou eu sim. — disse, abrindo os braços.

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Taeil, que correu meio desengonçado até aquele abraço que sentira tantas saudades. Doyoung apareceu atrás dos dois, sorrindo feito um bobo.

Johnny beijou o topo da cabeça de Taeil e olhou bem em seus olhos embargados.

— Eu sei que você está um pouco bêbado, mas eu vim pra dizer que não dá Taeil, não consigo viver sem você…

Taeil fungou baixinho e limpou o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

— Eu também não consigo.

— Vem, vamos dormir por hoje… amanhã a gente conversa. — Johnny disse, levando Taeil para o apartamento.

Doyoung se adiantou e abriu a porta, deixando os dois entrarem na frente. Pegou as malas do amigo e as deixou pela sala mesmo.

Johnny entrou com Taeil em seu quarto e o deixou a sós para que pudesse dormir à vontade. A noite prometia muitas reflexões.

Na manhã seguinte Taeil levantou de um susto. Sonhara que encontrava com Johnny na frente de seu apartamento em Paris e parecia que tudo havia sido mesmo um grande sonho. Tomou um banho quente e correu para tomar um café da manhã reforçado e assim se livrar da ressaca.

— Bom dia. Dormiu bem? — ouviu a voz tão conhecida quando cruzou a sala.

Taeil parou o percurso até a cozinha e olhou para o sofá. Johnny estava mesmo ali, lendo o jornal da manhã e fingindo estar concentrado.

— Então… então é verdade? 

— O quê?

— Você está mesmo aqui?

Johnny deixou o jornal ao lado no sofá e olhou para Taeil sorrindo, aquele sorriso lindo e perfeito que ele tanto amava. Levantou e aproximou-se devagar.

— Claro que estou aqui. Pode tocar se quiser…

Taeil riu.

— Pensava que tudo não passava de um sonho incrível…

— Um sonho que virou realidade.

— Será? — Taeil perguntou, sério.

— Eu estava falando sério quando disse que não posso mais viver sem você Taeil. — Johnny disse, encarando aqueles olhos curiosos e medrosos. — Eu vim para ficar. Deixei tudo para trás por você...

— Você sabe que será difícil não é?

Johnny segurou no ombro de Taeil e deslizou as mãos por ali, em um carinho singelo.

— Eu vou enfrentar o que tiver que enfrentar com você e por você meu amor.

Taeil queria chorar, mas se segurou e se deixou sorrir. Queria apenas sorrir dessa vez.

— Acho que no fim das contas eu tinha medo de amar… Fugi demais a minha vida inteira, não vou mais fugir agora. — disse, abraçando Johnny com toda a força que tinha. Queria segurar aquele amor o máximo que pudesse agora.

— Ficou feliz em saber.

— Obrigado por insistir, eu te amo muito Johnny. — disse, enfim.

— Eu também te amo Taeil, eu sempre te amei.

Taeil sorriu e não conseguiu segurar, algumas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos involuntariamente. 

— Bom dia para você também meu amor. — Johnny disse, beijando o lóbulo do mais velho de leve, que gargalhou alto enquanto as lágrimas ainda desciam.

Taeil se afastou e beijou Johnny com toda a saudade que tinha em seu peito. Estavam destinados a ficar juntos, não era uma coisa simples e sabiam que teriam dificuldades, mas enfrentariam todas.

— Bom dia meu amor.

Johnny sorriu.

— Vem, vamos tomar nosso café da manhã.

Doyoung estava na cozinha em pé, vendo tudo com um enorme sorriso. Johnny passou por ele com Taeil ao seu lado e piscou para o amigo. 

— Obrigado… — Johnny disse tão baixo que Doyoung quase não ouviu, mas entendeu bem o recado e balançou a cabeça, agradecendo mentalmente também.

Doyoung sentou na mesa com os amigos e juntos os três sorriram enquanto contavam algumas piadas sobre a noite anterior em que haviam bebido todas no bar. 

O Kim sorria feito um bobo. Conversar com o Seo sobre Taeil e convencê-lo a morar em Paris foi difícil no começo, mas o plano dos dois no fim das contas deu certo. Durante esses 6 meses em que estivera em Paris com o amigo, conseguiu um bom emprego de fotógrafo para Johnny e um pequeno apartamento para que ele pudesse se instalar por enquanto. Agora que havia ajeitado tudo, sabia que aqueles dois seriam felizes e assim, Doyoung procuraria a própria felicidade também. Mas, no momento, sentia-se realizado, ficara por tantos anos observando aqueles dois sofrerem um pelo outro que podia enfim, descansar. 

No fim das contas valeu a pena a espera.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eu particularmente amo essa história, espero que tenham apreciado!!


End file.
